Harry Potter and the Fractured Fairy Tales
by ntamara
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is Harry Potter's One True Love. *slash*
1. Author's Notes and Disclaimer

Title: Harry Potter and the Fractured Fairy Tales

Author: ntamara

Rating: NC-17 overall

Pairing: HP/LM

Warnings: Slash. Hmm, an attempt at humour maybe?

Summary: Lucius Malfoy is Harry Potter's One True Love

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, hardly anything of this is mine. They all belong to JKR, Warner Bros and probably lots of other people who all aren't me.

Archive: At the group archive. Anywhere else, sure, just ask first please.

Feedback: Praise and flames can be sent to naomitamara@yahoo.com or leave a comment on my lj (www.livejournal.com/users/ntamara). Praise will definitely keep me writing, and so will flames (I just bask in the warmth of your attention ;)

This fic is part of the 'Beloved Enemies' Harry/Lucius Fuh-Q-Fest () and is a response to the following challenges:

37: Harry gets hit with a curse which puts him to sleep until his true love (read soul mate) kisses him. Dumbledore finds out that Harry's soul mate is Lucius Malfoy. How can they convince Lucius to kiss Harry? (Maeglin Yedi)

49: Harry and Lucius have sex in a public place. Why? Where? How? (Gina)

61: Someone decides to be the matchmaker (Carol Snape)

65: Lucius and Harry get stuck in a closet (Carol Snape)

68: Draco finds out that Potter is going to be his *father* … will he let them easy or make their lives hell? (Carol Snape)

92: Pillow talk between Lucius and Harry after their first time (Selene La Luna)

A/N: A big thank you to my three wonderful beta's: flyrangel, Erin La Croix and Lawrence. Flyrangel helped me through the entire process, despite the fact that NC-17 rated HP slash squicks her. Erin was gracious enough to beta for me as well, and helped me clarify some points in the plot and other important issues. And thank you to Lawrence whose always read everything I write and encouraged me to keep on writing. Any and all mistakes left in this fic are my fault.

I will only be posting the first four chapters on fanfiction.net, seeing as the fifth chapter is rated NC-17. I will provide a link at the end of the story.


	2. Cinderharry

**1. Cinderharry******

Halfway through his last year at Hogwarts Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort – it involved a freak bolt of lightning and a conveniently placed cauldron of one of Snape's most horrid potions – and everybody else was living happily ever after. 

Harry however, wasn't so happy. If he'd thought the hysteria around being the Boy-Who-Lived was bad, being the Hot-Young-Man-Who-Offed-Voldemort-Permanently was a nightmare. Now that the threat to his life and those around him was finally gone, all he wanted was to live the rest of his life peacefully and undisturbed with someone who would love him for Harry, and not for the scar or his quidditch skills or his amazing push-the-nasty-wizard-in-the-cauldron-of-bubbling-goo technique. But how was he to find somebody like that with the entire wizarding world fawning over him? He was getting worried he might go blind from all the snap photographs people were taking (and then selling to Witch's Weekly and about every other blasted magazine). 

So as the NEWTS came closer, and seeing the depressed funk their friend and fellow Gryffindor was sinking into, the Gryffindor guys decided they'd help Harry find his true love, his soul-mate, the person who would love Harry for Harry. Being wizards they figured the best and only way to go about this would be magic. Being guys and not wanting to let the girls find out about their mushy romantic plan they decided not to ask Hermione for help. And being the type of people Harry had been surrounded with all his life – i.e. people who thought they knew what was in his best interest – they declined to tell Harry about their plan. Instead they would cast the spell after their final NEWT as a pleasant surprise.

~~ HP ~~ LM ~~

Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville and Colin were hiding in the broom shed waiting for Harry to return from his last flight on the Quidditch pitch. It was dark and they were hiding in the shadows nervously. They'd spent the past few weeks poring over books in the library – Hermione had been impressed and proud, thinking they'd been studying for their exams – and then preparing the potion required for the spell they'd chosen.

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" Neville whispered nervously, "I mean, what if we got something wrong? What if the spell -"

"Of course this is a good idea! We researched the spell, it's perfect! And we got the potion right; too bad we couldn't have done that one for our NEWTS, even bloody Snape wouldn't have found anything wrong with it!" Ron said.

The potion had been the tricky part, the spell itself was rather simple and easy to memorize. They'd had to steal some ingredients from the student supplies, the ones they hadn't been able to get in Hogsmeade. Harry had lent Ron his invisibility cloak for that, under the mistaken impression it was needed to help prepare for a prank they'd said they were going to pull on Snape end of term. 

Ron had slipped the potion into Harry's drink at breakfast that morning, and it was nearly six hours later now. Their window of opportunity was closing, what was Harry doing that took him so long?! It wasn't as if he was never going to play quidditch again, the offers from professional quidditch teams had literally been flying in the past few weeks.

"Yeah. And just think of how happy and grateful Harry will be," said Colin. Colin Creevey had never really grown out of his hero-worship of Harry, and had enthusiastically joined the older boys in their plans. Even if Harry's true love turned out to be someone other than him, having Harry happy would be worth it. In the meantime he kept his fingers crossed and his camera ready.

"How will we know if it works?" Seamus joined in.

The spell they'd found in the restricted section had been pretty cryptic, saying only something about 'true love awakening' and that kind of stuff.

"Shhh!" Dean hissed.

They could hear Harry approaching over the gravel. As one the five boys drew their wands and backed into the shadows of the shed, ready to surprise Harry. No time for second thoughts or further doubts.

The door opened and Harry walked in, already smoothing out the bristles of his broom. He kicked the door shut behind him and then looked up, only now noticing the five boys.

"Oh hi guys. Um." He frowned at the five wands pointed at him and his right hand surreptiously started moving towards his own wand in his pocket. "What are you doing?"

Before he could reach his wand however, or voice any more questions, the boys chanted the spell.

"Somnus! Amor Excitat! Solus Amor Excitat Somnus!"

A soft white glow surrounded Harry, lit up brightly and then faded. The five Gryffindors watched Harry expectantly. Harry blinked once, and then yawned as he rested his broom against the wall and stretched himself to his full height. Then he carefully lay down on the ground, curled up on his side, closed his eyes, sighed, and was fast asleep.

Whatever his five housemates had been expecting as the spell's result, this was not it.

It was silent in the broom shed for a moment, except for Harry's soft calm breathing and the nervous shuffle of the five boys.

"Um," Neville said, "was that supposed to happen?"

"Harry? Harry?" Ron said and they all cautiously crept closer to the sleeping figure on the floor. There was no reaction. Hesitantly Ron reached out and carefully touched Harry's shoulder, but still there was no reaction.

"Harry? Are you alright?" he gently shook the sleeping boy, but again no reaction.

"Harry, wake up!" this time Dean shook their classmate a little more forcefully, "wake up, this isn't funny!"

As Harry continued to show no signs of waking the five Gryffindors started getting more anxious. But no matter how hard they shook Harry or called his name, Harry slept soundly on.

"Oh Merlin, what have we done?" Colin started murmuring to himself.

"I knew this was a stupid idea from the start, look at what's happened!" Neville cried out.

"It's all your fault, you picked the spell," Seamus accused Ron.

"We all picked the spell! How was I supposed to know this would happen?" Ron exclaimed. "There must have been something wrong with the potion!"

"The potion was bloody perfect! And we didn't force you to join us, Neville! You were just as enthusiastic as the rest of us!" Dean started shouting.

"What have I done? What have I done?" Colin was rocking back and forth, staring at the sleeping Harry in horror. "Oh Merlin, what have I done?"

"Calm down! We have to calm down! Think logically! We won't get anywhere if we start blaming each other! Now, think!" Ron shouted and they all fell silent, except for Colin who was still in shock. They desperately tried to think of a way to get themselves out of this mess.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Seamus cursed under his breath.

"Fuck," Dean agreed.

"Oh shut up!" Ron exclaimed. "Think! Okay, we cast a spell to find Harry's true love. Harry's fallen asleep. Okay, how do we wake Harry up? For fuck's sake, what does sleeping have to do with finding someone's soul mate?!" Ron's voice rose in pitch and he wailed the last.

"Calm down," Neville grabbed Ron's arms. "I think we need to get help."

"Help? Do you know the fucking trouble we'll get into for casting that spell? McGonagall's going to be livid. Oh fuck, we could get expelled; they may not let us pass our NEWTS! Fuck!" Seamus was pacing the room by now and nearly pulling out his hair.

"Neville's right," Ron said, "we can't leave Harry like this! I'll go get Hermione, I'm sure she can help." Suddenly relieved by the prospect of getting Hermione, who was so smart and would surely know how to wake Harry up, Ron nearly ran to the door. "You guys keep on trying to wake him up, I'll go get Hermione." He slammed the door shut behind him and they could hear his hasty footsteps on the gravel outside.

Nervously Neville, Seamus and Dean glanced at each other and then fell to their knees and started shaking Harry again, calling his name. Colin had crept back against one of the walls and was still muttering his horror as he rocked back and forth.

~~ HP ~~ LM ~~

Half an hour later Hermione was reading through the spell they'd cast, while four boys watched her with desperate hope. Colin had been petrified to finally shut him up.

"I can't believe how irresponsible you are. Casting a dangerous spell you only half understand!"

"We know, we're sorry! But do you know what we did wrong? How do we wake Harry up?"

"Hush! I'm reading."

Nervous silence filled the sheet once again, Hermione still muttering under her breath.

"Aha!"

"What?"

She looked up at them gravely.

"You idiots! It should be impossible, but you actually cast the spell correctly. Harry's supposed to be asleep. This spell, it's a version of the Sleeping Beauty hex."

They looked at her with blank expressions on their faces.

"Sleeping Beauty. Haven't you ever heard of the fairytale? Oh, never mind! The only thing that will wake Harry up is a kiss by his true love, his soul mate."

"Um. Okay. That kinda makes sense," Ron hedged. "How do we find Harry's soul mate?"

Hermione glared at the five boys.

"The spell doesn't say."

"So what do we do now?" Neville asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, exasperated, and walked over to where Harry was lying.

"Isn't it obvious? We have to kiss Harry and hope that one of us is his soul mate."

The boys started protesting.

"Would you rather go to Dumbledore right now? Because that's what we're going to have to do if it's not one of us."

That shut them up and Hermione knelt next to Harry.

"Hey, why do you have to go first?" Ron grabbed her arm.

"Why not?"

"But… but you're my girlfriend!" he protested.

"Oh, get over it. If it doesn't work for me, you're kissing him next, Ron Weasley." 

And Hermione shook her arm free and then gently pressed her lips to her friend's. Out of everybody's view she had her fingers crossed, Ron didn't need to know she'd always kinda fancied Harry, and whatever her relationship with Ron, Harry wasn't Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor for nothing. 

Harry's lips were soft against hers, and she could feel him breathing, but nothing else happened.

"Well?" Ron interrupted impatiently, not liking how long his girlfriend was taking to snog his best friend. Not to mention the fact that it was his turn next. Hermione didn't need to know that not every time he woke up with a stiffie was because he was dreaming about his girlfriend.

Hermione sighed and stood up again.

"Nothing. Ah well, your turn."

"I'll go next," Seamus pushed past Ron.

"Hey wait! It's my turn." Ron protested.

"No, I'll go next," Dean tried to beat Seamus to the sleeping boy.

In the corner the petrified Colin desperately tried to get their attention by positively _radiating_ his desire to give it a try himself.

"Ahem," Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at them sternly. They at least had the decency to blush and avert their eyes.

But even after they'd all had a go at waking Harry - in Colin's case they'd had to drag him off Harry to get him to stop - he was still fast asleep.

"Fuck," Seamus swore.

"Fuck," Neville, Ron and Dean agreed.

"What have I done?" Colin wailed.

"Well. There's nothing else for it. We're going to have to tell Dumbledore," said Hermione.

"Tell Dumbledore what?"

"The six Gryffindors looked up to find Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway, flanked by the hulking figures of Crabbe and Goyle.

"Ooh, has Potty finally succumbed to the stress? What's going on here?"

"None of your business, Malfoy, so scram!" Ron, Seamus and Dean stepped forward menacingly, putting themselves between the three Slytherins and Harry.

"No, Ron, wait!" Hermione interjected.

The Gryffindor boys started at her for a moment and then it dawned.

"No, you can't be serious, not Malfoy?"

"Well," even Hermione looked doubtful, "you know what they say about opposites attract?"

"Yes, but …. but …. _Malfoy_?"

"Or _Crabbe_??"

"Or _Goyle_???"

"What is going on here," Draco interrupted impatiently, "what did you do to Potter?"

Hermione pushed the boys aside and crossed her arms before speaking in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"They cast a sleeping beauty hex on Harry," she glared at the five Gryffindor boys again, "so now Harry can only be woken by a kiss from his true love, his soul mate. We've all tried but as you can see he's still asleep, so maybe you can give it a go."

Draco's sneer became positively gleeful.

"You hexed Potter! Oh this is just too good. And now you have to get people to snog him to wake him up. This is brilliant! I wish I'd thought of this. Well done, guys, with friends like you …."

"Oh shut up, and just kiss him already!" Neville burst out effectively silencing them all, including himself, from shock.

"Kiss Potter? Hmm, I don't know …."

"That's it! Come on, let's just take him to Dumbledore and get this over with. Dumbledore will be able to sort out this mess."

"Not so hasty, Weasel," Draco grabbed Ron's wand arm to stop him from levitating Harry. "I'll do it. Let me show you how a Malfoy kisses."

With looks of great distaste the Gryffindors reluctantly backed out of the way to let Malfoy near Harry. Smirking, he knelt next to the sleeping young man and the Gryffindors held their breath, unsure whether they should hope Draco would be successful or not.

Draco pressed his lips to Harry's, licked them, and fluttered his tongue against them. For a moment it seemed Harry would wake up, he sighed and his eyelashes seemed to move, but then he went on sleeping as if nothing had happened.

"Fuck," Neville swore.

"Fuck," Gryffindors and Slytherins alike agreed.

"What have I done?" Colin wailed.

~~ HP ~~ LM ~~

While there may have been some ambivalence towards Draco's chances at waking Harry, there was no doubt about the relief that neither Crabbe nor Goyle had been successful. Having no other choice the Gryffindors levitated Harry and went to get the Headmaster's help. 

And so now Harry was lying on a table in the Great Hall while, with varying degrees of discretion, everyone at Hogwarts tried their luck at giving the Boy-Who-Lived the kiss of life. Ginny Weasley had broken down into tears when there wasn't the slightest reaction to her kiss. Colin was so upset about the situation he'd been sedated and was on suicide watch in the infirmary to stop him from doing something stupid. It was now Saturday night and Harry was still sleeping.

Professor Snape prowled the corridors and made his way to the Great Hall. He hadn't tried waking the Gryffindor golden boy. Yet. He certainly wasn't planning to do it in front of other people. 

Again Snape cursed those meddlesome Gryffindors. He didn't have much hope for being Harry's soul mate, but he was pretty sure they could've at least had a steamy affair for a couple of months over the summer while Harry stayed at Hogwarts. Damnit, he'd been sure the boy had been just a tad too eager to get detentions in Potions class once Snape had started supervising Harry's. Ah well, at least he was going to get one good snog out of this whole mess.

He strode through the doors of the Great Hall, but what he saw there made him stop dead in his tracks and reach for his wand.

"What," he demanded using his most threatening sneer, "the hell do you think you're doing here?"

Rita Skeeter jumped quickly away from the sleeping Potter she'd just been kissing, and surreptiously groping.

"Ah, professor Snape, a sleeping beauty hex, isn't it?"

"How did you get in here?" Snape hissed while gliding toward her, raising his wand.

She nervously glanced from side to side and started to try and get around him towards the doors.

"I don't think so," Snape nearly purred and he pointed his wand at her. "Petrificus Totalis!"

But the reporter was too quick; she jumped out of the way and then transfigured herself into her animagus form. The beetle scuttled away between the cracks in the wall before Snape could crush it under his boot.

Snape cursed. By tomorrow the entire wizarding world would know that Harry Potter had been hexed and there'd be lines all the way to Hogsmeade of people coming to kiss the Boy-Who-Lived. 

Grinding his teeth Snape strode to the large fireplace against the wall and threw some powder in it while he called the Headmaster. Dumbledore's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Ah, Severus, what can I do for you, dear boy?'

Snape explained the situation and the Headmaster nodded curtly.

"Very well, I'll be down there in a moment. You keep an eye on our young Mr. Potter so there's no repeat."

Snape sighed and looked back at the sleeping Harry. He may as well give it a try now before they put a permanent guard on the boy. Why they hadn't in the first place was beyond Severus and he didn't think it likely that there was anybody in Hogwarts left who hadn't given it a try. Or two. There'd been a fight earlier on that day between young Mr. Malfoy and Potter's Gryffindor friends. Apparently Draco had tried to kiss Potter again, since there had been some kind of response the first time he'd done so. He'd enjoyed taking points from the Gryffindors for that, and they'd quietened down pretty soon when he threatened to use veritaserum on them to test the veracity of Draco's accusation that he wasn't the only one to go for a second grope.

Severus looked down on the Potter boy. No, young man. He was definitely a young man now. Well, here goes nothing.

"Get your greasy paws off my godson this moment!"

Severus sighed, his lips hovering just a few inches above Harry's. Black. Typical. Always there where you didn't want him. Schooling his face into his most menacing sneer Snape straightened up and turned around to glare at the intruders. 

Sirius strode toward him with his wand raised; behind him were Lupin and Dumbledore.

"Afraid your godson and I might just be the perfect match, Black?" he sneered pulling his black robes around himself, "or jealous? You were here awfully quick to give it a try yourself," Severus smirked.

"Now, now, children, let's calm down. Sirius put your wand away. Severus was just trying to help wake young Harry here."

"This is insufferable! There must be some other way to find Harry's soul mate, other than let every greasy git grope my godson. With that Skeeter woman out there they'll be lining up by lunch tomorrow, if not earlier!"

"Hmm, yes, well, there is a spell I can cast that will show us Mr. Potter's true love," Albus interrupted.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Cast it before Harry's subjected to the affection of any more pervs like Snape!"

Sirius was frothing at the mouth and Severus had to reign himself in not to make a rabies remark; instead he just sneered at the obnoxious man.

"I think we'd best leave that until the morning, then everybody will be awake and fresh and Harry's friends can be present as well. After all, they were the ones who hexed him in the first place."

Personally Severus suspected the Headmaster just liked having an audience, the bigger the better.

"Now come along. It's been an exciting day for all of us, so why don't we all go get some sleep. Don't worry, Sirius," he stopped the animagus from protesting, "I'll put a locking and warding charm on the hall so nobody will be able to disturb Harry. Let's go, you too Severus," and he led them from the Great Hall.

It's not fair, Severus wanted to whine; even the boy's mangy godfather and his werewolf had gotten in a snog. Surely he deserved at least one after having put up with the boy for nearly seven years? Not to mention saving Harry's life more times than he cared to remember. But a Snape does not whine, so Severus didn't. Instead he glared at the Headmaster, who didn't bat an eyelash, and thought of all kinds of nasty but not lethal potions he could slip in the damned man's tea. And a number of lethal ones that he could dose that idiot Black with.

The three men watched Dumbledore perform the lock- and warding charms and then Lupin pulled Black with him to his quarters.

"C'mon, Padfoot, we'll be able to wake Harry by tomorrow."

Black glared at Severus suspiciously until they'd turned a corner and were out of sight.

Severus prepared to sweep away dramatically, back to his dungeons where he planned to nurse yet another grudge.

"Oh professor Snape," Albus caught his arm and stopped him, his eyes twinkling. The Headmaster dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "The password for the side door at the teachers' table is wine gum," and with that he took off for his own quarters.

Severus permitted himself a short small grin. Hmm, maybe he wouldn't be needing that hair loss potion after all.

~~ HP ~~ LM ~~

The next morning after breakfast all concerned parties gathered in the Great Hall around the sleeping figure of Harry Potter. The Headmaster had wanted to do the spell at breakfast while all the school was present, but Sirius and Lupin had vetoed that idea. So now the number of witnesses had been reduced to Harry's Gryffindor friends, who'd been so kind as to hex him, Draco Malfoy for some reason nobody knew but Snape sneered at anybody who dared to question his presence, and all the staff. 

Dumbledore was wearing his most colourful robes, a red and yellow polk-a-dot, and the man's eyes were twinkling like mad. He stood in front of Harry and he raised his wand dramatically.

"Hey, wait a minute," Black interrupted and all turned to look at him, "if there's a spell that'll show us Harry's soul mate, why didn't you cast it the minute Harry was brought in?"

At least everybody in the room had the decency to cough, blush or avert their eyes.

"Is there anybody here who hasn't kissed my godson, for crying out loud?"

"He _is_ a good looking young man," Minerva McGonagall said.

"Positively charming," said Filius Flitwick.

"Never seen such stamina on a broom," added Rolanda Hooch.

"Good way with snakes," this was Rubeus Hagrid.

"Yes, well, whatever the case," even the Headmaster didn't quite meet Sirius' eyes, "let me cast the spell so we can find Harry's soul mate since the person obviously isn't here at Hogwarts."

The Headmaster pushed back the sleeves of his robes, glanced around to make sure there would be no more interruptions, and then swished his wand as he solemnly spoke the words to the spell.

"Amor Exhibe! Exhibe Amor!"

A soft blue mist surrounded Harry for a moment and then the air above him started shimmer, and everybody edged forward to see who Harry's true love would turn out to be. The air crackled, the light flickered, and then a face appeared floating above Harry's heart.

Lucius Malfoy.

_to be continued in Sleeping Potter___


	3. Sleeping Potter

**2. Sleeping Potter**

Lord Voldemort's demise had also meant the end for most of his Death Eaters. They were either killed in the round up by the Ministry's aurors, or sentenced to Azkaban.

Lucius Malfoy was not one of that unlucky crowd. The former Death Eater had managed to avoid the authorities the first time Voldemort had been defeated and he wasn't about to let the Malfoy name be shamed this time either. So he'd paid a fine for the use of dark curses and accepted it as the slap on the wrist it was. Now he was keeping a low profile until things had entirely blown over.

In the meantime Lucius Malfoy was bored out of his skull. Narcissa was out once again; a blessing in disguise, for he'd found that prolonged exposure to her brainless chattering could drive even the most hardened Dark Wizard insane.

What was a high profile, rich, Dark Wizard to do without a Dark Lord to plot for? Not to mention the fact he'd had to put all his Dark Arts material into storage to avoid discovery. Merlin, he was bored, and torturing the house-elves had lost its glamour months ago.

Lucius was just about to go find one anyway, just to keep in practice, when an owl came flying through the window of his study. He recognised it immediately as one used by Dumbledore. This brightened up his day significantly. A distraction, finally!

He quickly took the note from the owl and even gave the bird a treat before excitedly unrolling the parchment.

"Mr Malfoy, your presence at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry is required as soon as possible for a matter of the upmost importance. Headmaster Dumbledore."

~~ HP ~~ LM ~~

In the Great Hall you could have heard a pin drop, and in accordance with the laws of magic and narrative a cricket chirped somewhere.

~~ HP ~~ LM ~~

Lucius stood in front of the mirror in his wardrobe and inspected his look. He'd put on his most imposing robes and combed his long blonde hair, casting a charm to keep it untangled. There was silver trim on everything, and he was wearing a few heavy, _expensive_, rings over his gloves. The fur hat on his head nearly completed the picture. Now where was the damned thing? Ah there! He took his dark wood and silver snake cane from its hiding place and nodded satisfied.

Lucius looked _good_ and he knew it. 

Another moment to practice his most dismissive and contempt filled sneer, he hadn't been able to use it much over the last few months, and he was ready to leave.

~~ HP ~~ LM ~~

"Is this some kind of joke?" Sirius managed to croak, while the rest of the Hall's occupants were still shocked silent. "Because if it is, it's not funny."

~~ HP ~~ LM ~~

Lucius strode over the grounds of Malfoy Manor to the gates, to where the anti-apparition wards ended. He was humming an old Death Eater tune happily and wondering why he'd been summoned by Dumbledore.

Maybe Draco had gotten into trouble again. Oooh, or maybe there'd been some new Dark activity and Dumbledore wanted to question him! It would be good to go a few rounds with the annoying old fool again.

~~ HP ~~ LM ~~

"Oh great Merlin, what have I done?!!" Colin wailed as he made a grab for a bread knife lying on a nearby table. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Vector who were both standing near him, grabbed his arms and petrified him.

In the rest of the Great Hall pandemonium broke free.

~~ HP ~~ LM ~~

Stepping through the gates of his ancestral home, Lucius felt the tingle of the anti-apparition wards. He checked himself once again quickly and then pointed his wand at himself. With a pop he apparated.

~~ HP ~~ LM ~~

"There is no way I'm letting Lucius Malfoy kiss my godson!" Sirius yelled at the world in general.

"But it's the only way to wake dear Harry," Dumbledore interjected.

"There has to be another way. You must have cast the spell wrong!"

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes disappeared and he shot Sirius a menacing look. Sirius was no fool and quickly backed away from that line of enquiry.

"The man's a Death Eater, for crying out loud! There must be some other way! Somebody else! Even Snape, even _Filch_ would be better than that – that – that _Malfoy_!"

Both professor Snape and Argus Filch, the care-taker, bristled and glared at the animagus.

"I'm sorry, dear boy. It would seem that only a kiss from Lucius Malfoy will wake Harry up."

"Harry's going to kill us. And we'll deserve it." Neville said morosely to his fellow Gryffindors and they nodded their agreement glumly.

"Hey, that's my dad you're talking about!" Draco protested. "And it's just one kiss! It's not as if they have to get married or something."

Hermione cleared her throat and shot another glare in the Gryffindor boys' direction.

"Well, that's not entirely correct."

The Hall's occupants became quiet again and stared at her, although Dumbledore's twinkle had returned.

"What?" Draco snapped impatiently.

"This type of spell, it doesn't just put Harry to sleep. If your father decides to wake Harry up, well, they'll be bound together. They are soul mates after all." She said the word soul mates with a great amount of distaste.

"Oh no. No way. No way is Potter going to be my stepdad! And my father's already married! To my mother!" He whirled around to the Gryffindor boys, pulling his wand. "I'll kill you!"

Professor Snape, McGonagall and the rest of the staff rushed to stop the fight between the young men.

Sirius looked at Dumbledore pleadingly. 

"Surely there must be some other solution. You can't let Harry be bound to a Death Eater like Lucius Malfoy! There has to be a way out!"

Dumbledore pulled Sirius aside, and motioned Lupin to join them.

"Calm down. I think I have a solution. While kissing Harry will wake him up, it will not complete the bond between Harry and Lucius. For that, the bond must be … ah … consummated."

Dumbledore raised his hand to stop Sirius' enraged interruption.

"Don't worry, my dear boy. I have a cunning plan."

~~ HP ~~ LM ~~

Lucius Malfoy appeared in front of Hogwarts' gates and started the walk toward the castle. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and he had something to do. It was a good day, and he looked forward to whatever verbal sparring with the Headmaster lay ahead of him.

When he reached the main entrance he found a house elf waiting for him. On closer inspection it turned out to be the same wretched elf that wretched Potter boy had tricked him into freeing in his second year. He sneered his most menacing sneer but the elf was completely oblivious.

"Oh Mr Malfoy has arrived! Dobby is so happy! Mr Malfoy must be coming with Dobby quickly, very important! Dobby is so glad Mr Malfoy is here to help Harry Potter!" and the elf proceeded to lead Lucius into the castle. Lucius was sufficiently puzzled by this behaviour that he didn't protest and just followed the ridiculous little creature.

He was led through deserted corridors– as if they wanted to prevent him from being seen – and then through a door into the Great Hall. Behind him he heard the door close and lock, and he tensed, but was then thoroughly distracted by the scene he found in front of him.

All the tables had been cleared away, except one. Somebody was lying on its surface, but he couldn't see who because of all the people standing in front of it. He recognised a number of the seventh year Gryffindor students standing at one side, all looking as if the Dark Lord had risen once again. If only! He saw his son Draco standing on the other side of the room, shooting furious glances at the Gryffindors and looking utterly disgusted. Snape stood next to him, and had a restricting hand on his son's shoulder. Snape himself looked utterly impassive as usual.

The rest of the staff was there as well. All looking at him with a mixture of horror, desperation, disgust, and – hope? Dumbledore stood in the middle of this group with his mad twinkling eyes. Black stood next to him and seemed to be trying to kill Lucius by just glaring at him. His werewolf partner seemed to have an iron grip on the man's arm, as if he were afraid Black would attack him at any moment. Lucius smirked but tightened his hand on his cane anyway.

It was silent for a moment, and Lucius raised an eyebrow. He hoped he hadn't been summoned just to be gawked at.

"You requested my presence, Headmaster?" he raised the note in the hand not holding his cane.

"Ah yes, Lucius, so good of you to come and so quickly too," despite the twinkle in the old fool's eye, the Headmaster seemed slightly nervous. Lucius was pleased, this was turning out to be a very interesting day.

"A situation has arisen, and we appear to be in need of your assistance."

Black and the Gryffindors gagged at this, and Lucius raised his other eyebrow, a skill he'd perfected in front of the mirror over the years.

"My assistance? Whatever would you need my help for, Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"It is a delicate matter, you must understand," Dumbledore began and Lucius mentally rolled his eyes and settled in for a long wait. Knowing Dumbledore the man would take ages to get to the point.

Apparently he wasn't the only one to see this coming, for Black ripped his arm free from Lupin and stepped forward irritably.

"Oh, let's just get it over with. Malfoy, some of Harry's friends cast a sleeping beauty hex on him and now he can only be woken up by a kiss from his true love. That's you. So let's get this over and done with! Kiss Harry and then we can all go home!"

Lucius stared at Black looking for signs that he'd finally gone mad. Dumbledore looked slightly put off by somebody stealing his show.

"You're kidding me. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Hot-Young-Man-Who-Offed-Voldemort-Permanently, has been done in by a _sleeping __beauty hex cast by his _friends_?"_

They all shuffled aside a bit to give Lucius a better view of the table behind them. And there lay Harry Potter, the wizarding world's saviour, fast asleep.

Lucius was silent for a moment, and then raised a hand to cover his mouth. He snickered, although he tried to hide it as a cough. Black and the others frowned. Another cough and Lucius looked away as he tried his best to keep a straight face. He glanced back toward the sleeping boy and then couldn't contain himself anymore.

Lucius started laughing, the tears streaming down his face as he leaned on his cane to keep him upright. 

"This is not funny!" Black shouted angrily, and Lucius shook his head no, but couldn't stop laughing enough to contradict his enemy. All the angry glares in the room weren't able to stop Lucius from laughing. He'd pull himself together, look at the sleeping Potter which would set him off once more. Even Dumbledore looked slightly put off by this disrespectful display, although Lucius saw the corner of Snape's mouth twitch. Severus and he had always shared the same sense of humour.

"That's it!" Sirius barked and he stepped forward to shake some sense into the laughing Malfoy. Before he could grab him however, Lucius straightened up and swatted Black's hands away with his cane. He glared at Black, and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Not a step closer," he hissed, and then looked at Dumbledore.

"So let me see if I understand this correctly. Harry Potter has been hit with a sleeping beauty hex. Only his true love can wake him with a kiss. I am his true love, and you want to kiss him awake? Is that correct? Pardon me, if I find this somewhat hard to believe."

"It is true, my dear boy. I cast the identification spell and it would seem that you are young Harry's soul mate. So you must kiss him and wake him up."

"Hmm. What's in it for me?"

"What's in it for you? What's in it _for_ _you?! How dare you stand there and behave as if kissing Harry isn't the best thing that you could ever do in your miserable life? You don't deserve to kiss his boots, I'll kill you!" Black had to be restrained by Lupin and several of the other adults to stop him from attacking Lucius. Lucius just raised an eyebrow, unimpressed._

"Don't do it, father, it's a trap!" he heard Draco cry out before he was pulled behind a couple of the other teachers and silenced. Lucius frowned.

"Headmaster, if you'd let me have a word with Lucius," Snape spoke calmly to Dumbledore, and at his nod he walked over to Lucius, took his arm and pulled him away a little from the crowd. A fight had broken out, not for the first time by the looks of some of the pupils, and Lucius could hear accusations and reproaches being hurled about.

"Lucius."

"Severus."

The Potions Master glanced back at the fighting mass and smirked before leaning towards Lucius again.

"I know we haven't seen eye to eye for some years," Lucius snorted, "but I would ask you not to throw this opportunity away too soon. I'm afraid I can't say much, but trust me, there isn't a person in this room who doesn't wish they were in your shoes."

Severus looked at him meaningfully, as if trying to tell him something, and Lucius looked back at the sleeping young man lying on the table. He made a face.

"But – _Potter?"_

Snape rolled his eyes. 

"Have you seriously looked at the boy lately? Get over it that he killed Lord Voldemort and put you out of a job. I'd do it just to piss Black and all those other self-righteous bastards off."

Lucius nodded. Pissing people off, especially the people gathered in this hall, was in itself a pretty good reason to do it.

Dumbledore had managed to restore order, and he looked with twinkling eyes to Lucius as both Lucius and Snape stepped toward the sleeping figure.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Marvellous, marvellous my dear boy. Now, if you would just come this way," and he lead Lucius to the table with the sleeping Potter lying atop.

Lucius stood next to the sleeping figure and looked down on Harry Potter. Normally he wasn't interested in men, Lucius was more of a ladies man, but even he had to admit that Harry Potter looked good. His dark hair was unruly but it somehow fit the boy. His skin was pale, although his cheeks were a nice red. His robes concealed much of his body, but the boy undoubtedly had a good body, considering how much quidditch he played. Yes, not bad at all.

He glanced back one last time; everybody had gathered around him. Black stood behind him, glaring but keeping his peace and Lucius ignored the animagus. The Gryffindors all looked as if they were going to be sick, well, so did nearly all the staff. Except maybe for Severus, who looked slightly wistful, but covered that up with his habitual scowl once he noticed Lucius looking. Dumbledore stood on the other side of the table, and did the man's eyes never stop twinkling?

Licking his lips Lucius rested his cane on the far side of the table next to Harry and then, leaning on his arm, lowered his lips to those of the Boy-Who-Lived. He really did look quite exquisite, Lucius thought to himself as he hovered above Harry. Behind him he vaguely heard Black growl 'get on with it already', but then he touched his lips to the sleeping young man beneath him and the world around them ceased to be.

Harry's lips were soft and warm against his, and he parted his lips and let his tongue swipe Harry's lips. He felt Harry sigh, and saw Harry's eye-lids flutter. Harry's mouth opened slightly and the tip of their tongues met. The shock of that brief touch set sparks off through Lucius' entire body, and he deepened the kiss, felt Harry's mouth welcome his. And then Harry's eyes opened and he was looking into those jade green orbs and Lucius was lost. In a split second Lucius realised he'd found his soul mate. He realised that he was kissing the man he was supposed to live the rest of his life with, the man who would make him happier beyond belief, who he would love more than life itself, who would love him despite himself, despite everything and anything. And he saw that same realisation in Harry's eyes.

Vaguely, in another world, he heard somebody yell 'now!' and then abruptly, cruelly, he was forcefully yanked away, and the loss hurt. The loss ached in the soul he was surprised to have. It felt as if a piece of himself was being ripped away, and he fought to get back to those soft lips, those green eyes.

Somebody shouted 'Harry, catch!' and Lucius saw Harry's seeker reflexes make him catch the object thrown at him, a goblet. And then Harry disappeared as the portkey was activated by Harry's touch.

Lucius could only scream his loss, could only scream at the injustice that his true love, his soul mate, had been stolen from him.

_to be continued in Harrypunzel_


	4. Harrypunzel

**3. Harrypunzel**

Harry Potter lay on his bed while he gazed out his window up at the night sky. Absentmindedly his fingers traced his lips.

Harry wasn't quite sure what had happened since he'd gone for a last flight on the quidditch pitch. He'd walked back to the broom shed, and Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Colin had been there, and then – nothing. 

Nothing, until soft lips and steel grey eyes. Nothing, until a brief taste of heaven that had been torn away from him just as he'd realised he'd found home. A sense of belonging - too short his heart screamed out – and then the familiar tug of a portkey and he was alone once again.

Well. Alone. Harry wished.

A moment in heaven and then he'd been dropped straight back into hell: the portkey had deposited him at the Dursleys.

Still in a daze he'd found himself sitting in the middle of his relatives' living room, in front of the TV. Vernon had turned an alarming shade of purple, Dudley had just gaped at him, and Petunia had pressed her lips together. Gripping the portkey Harry had fled to his room, slammed the door shut and slid down to the floor with his back against it. He'd looked down at the goblet he was still holding, and it transfigured into a piece of parchment. Hoping for some kind of explanation on what had happened to him, he'd unrolled the parchment. He also very much wanted to know why he'd been dumped at the Dursleys yet again, after having been convinced that last summer was the last time he'd ever have to set foot in his miserable family's house ever again. But the note had been terse to say the least, and had not shed any light at all on his current situation.

"Dear Mr. Potter," he'd read in Dumbledore's flowing script, "for your own safety you must stay with your family for a while, Headmaster Dumbledore."

Harry had cursed, and then searched his pockets for his wand but it wasn't on him. He'd tried his hand at wandless magic, but all his spells just fizzed. They must have placed some kind of magic dampening spell on the house. The bars on his windows were back, although he could open the windows to let in some fresh air at least.

He didn't have his wand, he couldn't perform wandless magic, and he didn't have Hedwig with him. Harry was once again stuck with relatives who hated his guts.

All for 'his own safety'. Yup, this was hell alright. Voldemort gaming to kill him hadn't been a lot of fun, sure, but this? This was much, much worse. 

Instead of spending the summer before his eighteenth birthday at Hogwarts – in the dungeons with Snape, he'd been sure they were going to get rid of the U in their UST considering those last few detentions – he was working like a house-elf for the Dursleys once more. Again he was starving, having to sneak away the leftovers from the meals he cooked for them. Again he was ducking his uncle's fists and trying to avoid his cousin's 'harmless' pranks. Again he had to listen to his aunt badmouthing him and his parents. All for 'his own safety'.

Merlin, when he got out of here somebody was going to pay.

Harry spent his nights staring out the window at the stars, all the while hoping for somebody to save him, and remembering that too brief moment of perfection. Those soft lips. Those steel grey eyes.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the memory, tried desperately to put a name to the person who'd for the first time in his life made him feel whole. It was a man, of that he was sure, and he knew him, but who could it be?

Exasperated Harry sighed and got up to change into his pyjamas. It was time to sleep and at least in his dreams they were together again. 

Harry had nearly drifted off completely; he could already feel those lips on his once more, when a slight ticking noise caught his attention. He frowned. There it was again, something hitting the glass of his bedroom window. Cautiously Harry crept to the wall beside his window and then quickly peeked outside; fighting a Dark Lord for seven years did have its consequences one one's behavioural patterns.

But what Harry saw had him flinging the window open as fast as he could and then reaching through the bars.

"Lucius," he was hardly aware of breathing the name.

For there was Lucius Malfoy, hovering on his broom just at the edge of the Dursley's lawn, above the side walk to 4 Privet Drive. When the elder Malfoy saw him at the window he stopped throwing pebbles and his face lit up as he too spoke his soul mate's name.

"Harry."

Then he quickly took out a vial of something or other and downed it in one go, making a face. That done he flew over to Harry's window and they grasped each other's hands, pressed their faces to the bars and kissed for the second time.

In a small part of Harry's mind the thought did surface that he was kissing Lucius Malfoy, former Death Eater, Lord Voldemort's right hand. Lucius Malfoy, who had tried to kill him on more than one occasion. Lucius Malfoy, whom he had tried to kill on more than one occasion. Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's father. But the protests were feeble and went unheard by the rest of his soul that sang, and his body that perked right up. 

His right hand was tangled in Lucius' long blond hair and his left hand was gripping Lucius' right hand tightly. Harry had found his soul mate and he wasn't about to let go, he wasn't about to lose Lucius again. The bars pressed against their faces and all Harry wanted was for them to be gone. Kissing was good, their tongues tangling together was terrific, but he needed more. He needed their bodies against each other, in each other, he needed to be one with his soul mate and he needed it now.

"Harry," Lucius gasped in between kisses, obviously equally frustrated by the barrier between them. "We don't have much time."

"Don't go!" Harry gasped and his grip on Lucius' hair and hand tightened. 

"Believe me," kiss, "I don't want to," kiss, "but if I stay much longer," kiss, "I'll be detected and they'll take you away from me again."

Their mouths worked against each other as if they were each trying to eat the other alive.

"Don't leave me here, I need you, I need to be with you," Harry pleaded and again he cursed his imprisonment.

"I'm sorry, but I'll come back tomorrow night. I can't perform magic, otherwise I would remove these bars this very moment. And this window is the only access to the house that isn't warded from entry. Once I'm inside I'll be able to get you out. I swear, I will return tomorrow and we'll never be apart again. I won't let them take you away from me, ever again, my love."

They broke the kiss and Lucius took Harry's face in both his hands and pressed their foreheads together through the gap between two bars.

"Just one more day, and I'll take you away from all this. One more day."

"One more day. I will think of you every moment."

They kissed again, their lips meeting briefly, chastely, and they gazed into each others eyes. Steel grey into jade green.

"Harry."

"Lucius."

Then Lucius broke away and turned around quickly, as if to prolong their goodbye hurt him more than anything else. Harry's hand still reached out through the bars to the figure on the broom dwindling fast into the distance, reached out to his true love, to his soul mate.

"Tomorrow night," he whispered, and he licked his lips, savouring the unique taste of his soon to be lover. "Lucius."

~~ HP ~~ LM ~~

The day passed slowly, and Harry was distracted from his many chores by the memory of the night before and the anticipation for the night coming. His inattention led him to breaking a plate while doing the dishes, and he was just too slow to duck his uncle's hand. He nursed the sting on his face and yet another grudge in silence, eyeing the clock impatiently.

He still didn't know what had happened that had led him to be stuck with the Dursleys. Last night he had been too preoccupied with Lucius' presence to ask questions, and there hadn't been enough time anyway. Now he found himself pondering the situation again, pondering his easy acceptance and recognition of Lucius Malfoy as his soul mate, his true love. Without doubt there was a spell involved somewhere in this story, but without further information he just got a head-ache for trying to figure things out. Rather than waste time on a hopeless enterprise Harry daydreamed about the elder Malfoy and tried not to watch the clock.

Around ten his family went to bed and Harry took post at his window, watching the sky for a sign of his lover. Two hours later Harry was fighting off doubts, for why would a beautiful and intelligent man such Lucius Malfoy ever be interested in Harry Potter? But he knew Lucius had felt the same connection as he had, and Lucius had found him after all. He just needed to be patient. Lucius had promised, Lucius would return.

And there he was, a figure with long blonde hair speeding on his broom toward nr. 4 Privet Drive. Again Lucius stopped just at the edge of the property and downed a potion, then he was at Harry's bedroom window and they were kissing again. This time, Lucius broke the kiss after only a few minutes and they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, before Lucius took out another vial of potion.

"They've charmed the house, so we can't perform any magic. Luckily brooms and potions still work, and Severus has made me an acid that should get rid of the bars. Stand back, my love," and after Harry obeyed, reluctantly letting Lucius' other hand go, Lucius carefully poured the potion over the iron bars.

The bars began to sizzle as the potion ate its way through them, and Lucius covered one arm in his cape and then pulled them away. They fell to the ground and landed on the grass with a dull thump. Both men waited for a moment, but nobody in the house stirred.

Lucius brought his broom next to the window and then climbed through into Harry's room. He was barely standing inside before his arms were full with the Boy-Who-Lived. He held on tightly, tucked Harry's head against his chest and rested his cheek against the unruly dark hair. His own long blonde hair hung around them, shielding them from the rest of the world.

"Where were you?"

"I'm sorry I took so long to find you, they'd hidden you and nobody would tell me a thing. I searched and I threatened, but they'd put you under the Fidelius charm."

"How did you find me?"

"They'd made Severus your secret keeper, thank Merlin. He broke the charm and told me where you were. He's the one that made the potion that allows me to get in here without setting off the wards. Romantic old bastard."

Harry smiled and tilted his head back to look into those steel grey eyes. Lucius smiled back at him and ran his hand through Harry's hair. 

"Don't leave me."

"Never again."

They touched their lips together, at first chastely but soon with increasing passion. Harry had one hand in Lucius' long blonde hair while his other tried to burrow through Lucius' robes. Lucius had both his hands on Harry's backside and was pulling him as close as he could, pulling Harry up against him. Harry wrapped his legs around the elder Malfoy and Lucius pressed him against the wall, grinding his erection against him.

"Now," Harry groaned, arching his head back and baring his throat to the Dark Wizard, begging to be marked by his lover. "Take me now."

"Oh, Merlin, Harry!" Lucius bucked against him and squeezed his buttocks. "I want to, I _need_ to."

"Do it! Do me!"

"Not here, we have to get away, I'm sorry," and with that Lucius broke away from him and averted his eyes from the sight Harry made, as he desperately sought for the renowned Malfoy control. Harry slumped against the wall, his lips kiss-bruised and his face flushed, his breath ragged like Lucius', and the unmistakeable bulge in his baggy trousers. It was all Lucius could do not to ravage the young man right there and then.

A shadow on Harry's face in the moon-light and Lucius frowned as he gently touched the bruise on Harry's cheek.

"What happened?"

Harry averted his eyes. "My uncle."

Rage filled Lucius and he had his wand in his hand without a second thought.

"Filthy muggles! I'll kill them!"

Harry gripped his arm, stopped him from storming out of the small room to confront the other residents of the small house.

"Not now, you said yourself you couldn't perform magic here," he kissed Lucius wand hand and silently exulted in the rage in those steel grey eyes. For him, rage for him, for his hurts, finally. "Let's just go, leave here," and he pulled Lucius to the window and the still waiting broom stick.

Lucius nodded, but then stopped Harry.

"We can't use the window, it's been warded against your exit, we have to leave through the front door. I should be able to open it for you. But first, I need a lock of your hair."

At the confused look on Harry's face Lucius quickly explained.

"Severus gave me another potion, if we add a lock of your hair to it and leave it here, then nobody at Hogwarts will notice that you've left. It will seem as if you're still here."

Harry nodded and then grabbed a pair of scissors from his old desk. He cut off a sizable lock his hair – it would grow back overnight anyway – and Lucius added it to a small bottle with a greenish liquid in it. The liquid bubbled briefly and then turned the colour of Harry's eyes. Then Lucius looked around for a hiding place.

"Here, under this floorboard is where I used to hide stuff from the Dursleys, they'll never find it here, and they certainly won't tell anybody I've disappeared. They'll just be glad to be rid of me."

After they hid the small bottle in the space beneath the floorboards they crept through the hallway and then down the stairs, still holding hands. However, just as they reached the bottom of the stairs there was a noise from one of the bedrooms, a door opening. Lucius looked around, the front door was too far away, and instead opened the nearest available hiding place and pulled Harry with him into the cupboard under the stairs. 

They held their breath as heavy footsteps descended the stairs, raining dust upon them, and then the footsteps passed them into the kitchen as Vernon Dursley set about making himself a midnight snack. A little while later the stairs resounded again as Dudley came down to join his father in the kitchen. Harry didn't need light to know that Lucius' face reflected Harry's own disgust at the noise of the two Dursley men eating.

_Finally_ even they seemed to have reached their fill, and they padded back upstairs to bed. Harry and Lucius waited another moment until the entire house was silent again, and then Harry felt Lucius looking down at him.

"You are never setting foot here ever again, other than to watch me take care of these wretched muggles," Lucius hissed, making Harry's insides flutter with warmth. Instead of replying he just pressed his lips to Lucius'.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered against them.

"Yes," Lucius agreed and then grabbed the cupboard's door handle. Which wouldn't budge. Lucius cursed; somehow the door had locked itself behind them. And he couldn't use magic to open it, and he couldn't force the door open lest he wake Harry's miserable relatives.

"Do you have any of that acid left?" Harry whispered and Lucius could have slapped himself for not thinking of it himself. He nodded and then gathered Harry in his cloak and averted his own face. Outside the fumes hadn't been too dangerous, but in such a small space without ventilation they could be quite harmful.

"Hold your breath," he ordered and then poured what was left of Snape's potion over the door's lock. The corrosive made his eyes water, but at least he was soon able to push the door open and they were free again. He opened the front door and stepped outside, pulling Harry with him. There was the tell-tale tingling of walking through a spell, but it let them both pass. 

They reached the street and Lucius held out his left hand - his broom flew to it - and held his right arm around his soul mate. Harry looked up at him and then slung his arms around him; Lucius smirked as he pulled his wand and with a supremely satisfied look on his face he spoke 'Malfoy Manor'. They disapparated from Little Whinging with a pop.

~~ HP ~~ LM ~~

They appeared in front of the gates to Malfoy Manor. While at any other time Harry would have gaped at the opulence and wealth of the estate, he was now too eager to get the both of them naked together to care. Lucius laughed at his young lover's impatience, Harry made him feel younger than his years.

"Come on, I'll give you the grand tour of your new home some other time. For now let me show you where our bedroom is."

Lucius led them over the grounds to a side-entrance where a house-elf awaited. The elf took Lucius' broom and cloak before disappearing. A small stairwell brought them to a long corridor, the main stair-case at one end and a window at the other. Lucius held open one of the doors for Harry and ushered him into his bedroom. He'd used the back entrance because he wanted to avoid a confrontation with Narcissa, now all he wanted to do was complete the bond between him and his soul mate. Without any distractions. 

Harry hardly noticed his surroundings, hardly noticed the fact that his trunk sat against a wall, hardly noticed his wand lying on one of the bedside tables. All his attention was riveted on the large four poster bed. He walked straight to it, kicking off his shoes, and then dropped himself onto the bed on his back, arms spread.

Lucius turned around after having spelled the door locked and putting up more locking, warding and silencing charms. The sight of Harry lying there on his bed - no, their bed - made him lose his breath. Harry grinned even more and spread himself out like some virgin sacrifice.

"Take me," he whispered.

A command Lucius was only too happy to obey.

Lucius climbed onto the bed next to Harry and lovingly undressing Harry, tenderly kissing every bit of fair skin revealed. When he finally slid Harry's boxers off the only logical thing it seemed would be to worship Harry with his mouth. So he did. He relished the feel and taste of Harry in his mouth, the feel of Harry's hands in his hair.

Harry's breath hitched and became more laboured, he was so close. But this was not what he wanted, or at least not exactly, and he urged Lucius off him.

"You too," he said as his fingers fumbled with the buttons of Lucius' robes. "Let me see you too."

Hastily they undressed Lucius and then there was nothing left to separate them. Their lovemaking was passionate, more than just the simple union of flesh, but a meeting of two kindred souls. Neither had ever known such bliss, not Lucius in all his years with his wife Narcissa, not Harry in the occasional teenage fumbling. And when they both reached completion together, Lucius within Harry, they knew neither of them would ever be alone again.

Lucius kissed away Harry's tears, tears of joy, and Harry whispered against those soft lips, gazing up into those steel grey eyes.

"Yours forever."

"Yours forever," Lucius agreed.

~~ HP ~~ LM ~~

Later, much later, they still lay in bed together. They fed each other strawberries in chocolate, cherries, and other such delicacies. Lucius sat against the headboard with Harry resting against his chest, in his arms, as he explained exactly how they had come to be together.

"After it …. became clear that no one at Hogwarts was your soul mate, Dumbledore performed a spell to determine who was. The spell revealed that it was me, and I was summoned to Hogwarts. They only told me what was going on once I'd arrived.

I must admit that I was somewhat sceptical and reluctant at first."

"Oh?"

Lucius laughed. "Will you let me continue my story? Good.

Severus managed to convince me to give it a try, if only just to piss off your godfather and all those other Gryffindors."

Harry snorted and Lucius smirked.

"Anyway, I think I already felt it before I kissed you. You were so beautiful, so peaceful, and then I kissed you and -"

"- it was like coming home."

"Yes. It was perfect and I saw in your eyes that your soul recognised mine, and I didn't want it to ever end."

"There was nothing, and then there was you. Only darkness, until you came to save me, Lucius, my light." Harry's voice was hoarse and Lucius tightened their embrace.

"And then you were gone again, too soon -"

"Never again. I won't ever let anybody take you away from me again." Lucius sighed and then continued his tale.

"They'd planned it, of that I'm sure. Black, your godfather, tore me away from you and held me back, and Lupin threw you the portkey while Dumbledore helped restrain me. I tried to fight them, I tried to hex them, but I was outnumbered and nobody would tell me where you'd been taken, I tried bribery, I tried threatening them, all in vain.

I tried every spell I could find, but they'd put you under the Fidelius charm and I didn't know who your secret keeper was."

"Professor Snape."

"Yes. They didn't think I'd ever expect him to be your secret keeper, or that he'd help me when I did finally find out. They'd cast a spell upon him so he couldn't reveal that. Although once I figured it out, he fortunately could break the secret. He helped me get through the wards; he's the one who gave me your trunk and wand, and if all is right they shouldn't have noticed you're gone."

"I can't believe Sirius and Dumbledore, the rest of them, I can't believe they'd do that to me. They knew that you were my soul mate; they knew that you could make me happy, and yet they separated us. Stopped us from completing the bond. And then to put with the Dursleys again!"

"The last I cannot understand either," and Lucius gently fingered the faded bruise on Harry's cheek. "What were they thinking, leaving you imprisoned with those wretched muggles! But I guess I can understand why they would not want the bond to be completed; they undoubtedly were trying to buy time to break the link we already had and prevent it from growing."

"But how could they?"

"Be honest, admit it, we do make a strange couple. The Boy-Who-Lived and a Death Eater? I'm not the most suitable person to be with you."

"Former Death Eater."

"Well, not by choice. At least Severus turned spy. I've tried to kill you on more than one occasion, Harry."

Harry turned around facing Lucius and straddled his lap. He took Lucius' face in his hands and forced his lover to look at him.

"What's in the past is done. It doesn't matter. You've tried to kill me; I've tried to kill you. I don't care. You are my soul mate. I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I forgive you."

Harry kissed Lucius and Lucius wrapped his arms around his young lover, pulled him close. All thoughts, all doubts disappeared, and for a long time they just kissed. Leisurely, lazily, tracing patterns on each others skin. 

Finally Harry broke the kiss and just rested his head against Lucius' shoulder. All his life he'd been deprived of physical affection, and just being held like this was a pleasure, something he had craved for so long. He felt truly loved and safe for the first time in his life.

Lucius was content to just hold Harry, press a kiss against that unruly hair. His marriage to Narcissa had been arranged by their families. It hadn't been too bad, but it paled in comparison to the feeling of peace just being with Harry brought him. Now he'd found what he'd been lacking and he could hardly believe how he'd managed to do without for so long.

"Anyway, as long as you can find it in yourself to forgive me for killing your employer and putting you out of your job, I think we should be fine."

Lucius laughed.

"I think I can do that. After all, I love you, Harry."

"And I love you, Lucius."

They kissed, and would have lived happily ever after if not for the fact this is a fairy tale, and what is any fairy tale without a wicked witch?

_to be continued in Snow Potter and the Seven House-Elves_


	5. Snow Potter and the Seven House Elves

4. Snow Potter and the Seven House-Elves

Narcissa Malfoy sat behind her vanity combing her long blonde hair, the scowl on her face not marring her beauty to any degree. A fact her mirror didn't cease to tell her, but she'd long ago tuned out its flattery. Of course she was the most beautiful of them all: she was a Malfoy after all. Her marriage to Lucius had guaranteed that in the most secure way known to wizards and witches.

At the thought of her marriage to Lucius her scowl deepened and she couldn't help sneering at her reflection. Who sneered back at her beautifully.

Their marriage had been quite satisfactory: she had provided him with an heir, and he her with the Malfoy name and all that came with it. The sex was good, and within the constraints of discretion there had been room for lovers on both sides. Narcissa fondly remembered the time they'd found out they had the same lover, and then in the name of efficiency continued that affair as a threesome. Ah, Severus.

Narcissa's scowl returned full force at the thought of her husband's most recent lover. Or soul mate to be more correct. Harry Potter.

Not ever before had any of Lucius' lovers provided such a threat to Narcissa's position in the Malfoy household. But now she had been ousted from her rightful place by that – that – that scruffy, goody-two-shoes, Dark Lord killing …. whelp. She had been moved from her chambers next to Lucius' into the most remote wing of the Manor. Wards had been put up to prevent her from returning! Although that may have been precipitated by the tantrum she'd thrown when she'd discovered her… relocation.

At least it hadn't hit the news yet. That bumbling fool Dumbledore at Hogwarts seemed to be keeping everything under wraps, and she got the impression from Lucius that nobody was supposed to even know that Potter was here. She would have gladly tattled that little secret, if it hadn't meant that her own humiliation would be revealed even sooner.

There was one comfort in this all, small though it may be. Lucius could not divorce her, the Malfoy wedding vows did not allow for such things. If it had been possible, she was sure Lucius would have done so immediately and she wouldn't even have this part of the Manor for herself. And that after all those years of loyalty to Lucius and his Dark Lord!

But although they legally might not be able to end the marriage, in reality this soul mate bond with Potter had done just that. She may still have the Malfoy name, but she could see all the privileges that went with it gradually but steadily being taken from her. Her place in bed with Lucius the first to go.

A knock on her door and Narcissa schooled her face into her most pleasant look. She put the brush down and turned towards the door, smoothing out an imaginary wrinkle in her robes. Like any Malfoy, by name or by birth, she was not about to give up without a fight. And like any Malfoy, when she set out to dispose of someone she would succeed.

"Come in, Draco."

~~ HP ~~ LM ~~

Harry hummed a tune as he walked through the woods behind Malfoy Manor with Draco. Lucius had been called away to the ministry on urgent business, concerning his past Death Eater activities, leaving Harry at the Manor. They had both agreed it would be safest for Harry to stay at home – and how wonderful was it that he now had a home – where there was no danger of his 'good-willing' friends interfering.

But in the meantime Harry missed Lucius. They owled nearly every day, but it just wasn't the same, couldn't be the same. And so Draco had proposed to go for a walk through the forests, get some fresh air and enjoy the autumn colours. 

"Very Gryffindor, I'm sure you'll appreciate that," Draco had sneered, but without his usual scorn. At first Draco had been very hostile toward Harry, toward his new 'step-dad' as he'd spat out during an argument with Lucius, but recently he'd seemed to get over his prejudice and animosity. 

Harry was glad, Draco was Lucius' son after all and he'd hoped they'd be able to get along better than they had in school. He had no illusions of ever being able to get along with _Narcissa_, she was Lucius' _wife_ and the dislike was mutual. That had certainly been a disappointment; the fact Lucius couldn't divorce her. Only death could end that marriage and even Harry's hidden Slytherin side couldn't in good conscience ask Lucius to murder his son's mother. Which didn't stop Harry from fantasizing about doing it himself, the wretched woman just got on his nerves. He knew that with the soul bond and everything Lucius and he were as good as married, but damn it, he wanted the whole thing!

Harry shook his head, trying to dispel those decidedly un-Gryffindor thoughts. Being with a Slytherin the likes of Lucius Malfoy was definitely bringing out his own Slytherin tendencies. He'd have to talk about it with Lucius when he finally returned.

Draco had stopped walking and Harry saw that he'd been led to a clearing. There was a brief tingle of magic that made Harry frown, but then there was no time because Draco cast an 'expelliarmus' and was pointing both his own and Harry's wand at Harry.

"You have embarrassed my family for the last time, Potter! It is time to meet your doom! Avada – Ava – Avada Ke- Kedav – Avada - "

Draco stuttered, his hands shaking as he tried to pronounce the killing curse that would free his mother and himself from Potter's presence. But he couldn't. Despite his mother's whispering, despite his initial dislike for the Gryffindor, despite his secret envy of his father in being the one to be Harry's soul mate, despite it all, he couldn't do this. He'd never seen his father so happy, and he had to admit, Harry had become a good friend; even if Draco had only befriended him at first, at his mother's insistence, to gain his trust.

Draco threw up his hands dejectedly, while he cried out 'I can't do this'.

"No shit, you can't," Harry hissed. "Petrificus Totalis!"

Draco fell to the ground with a thump and Harry knelt down next to him, rolled him onto his back, and then retrieved both wands. He pursed his lips and looked down at his 'step-son' thoughtfully. Draco's eyes were wide and full of fear, and also seemed to beg his forgiveness. Harry looked away as he thought this predicament over.

Obviously Narcissa was behind this, and Harry was glad Draco hadn't been willing to see it through. He hadn't been scared, after all few knew that Harry was really resistant to the killing curse, and that it wasn't just his mother's sacrifice that had saved him. If Draco had indeed cast the curse it would have killed him, and while Draco was Lucius' son he wasn't about to warn Draco of that fact. If he was really prepared to kill Harry he was going to face the consequences. Harry didn't take kindly to attempts on his life; Voldemort had found that out the hard way.

But what to do now? He could hardly return to the Manor, with Narcissa plotting his demise. Of course, he could take care of her himself, but where was the fun in that? Besides, Harry was pretty sure Lucius would have one or two things to say to his wife when he found out about this, and his soul mate was so much more … experienced in these matters. What to do?

Then a truly wicked idea came to Harry's mind, and Harry was sure Lucius would just love its Slytherin nature. He would use Narcissa's plans against her, let her think she'd won and then….

Harry pointed his wand at Draco and Draco's eyes widened in fear.

"Don't worry," Harry said as he lowered his wand, before raising it again. "Imperio!"

It wasn't the first time Harry had used an Unforgivable – Voldemort had only fallen into that cauldron after quite a few rounds with the Cruciatus curse – but it was the first time he'd used this one. There was the decidedly muggle urge to make Draco cluck like a chicken, but he didn't have time for that kind of nonsense now, and he'd only cast the curse to make sure Draco spoke the truth.

"What did your mother tell you to do?"

Draco didn't speak, and Harry cursed his own thoughtlessness before taking off the full body bind with a curt 'finite incantatem'.

"She told me to lure you to this clearing and kill you with the killing curse. I was then to cut out your heart, destroy the rest of your body, and return your heart and your wand to her when I was done," Draco said in a toneless voice with glazed over eyes.

Harry made a face. Cut out his heart? The lack of Lucius in her bed had clearly driven the woman insane, if she hadn't been already. How decidedly primitive!

"Obliviate! Now, you will not remember what happened here. Instead you will return to your mother and tell her that you cast the killing curse on me, and that I spontaneously combusted," Harry had trouble keeping a straight face at that. "Tell her it must have had something to do with the unique way I reacted to the curse when I was a baby. That is why you don't have my heart or my wand, it burned along with me. You will act remorseful, and convince her to obliviate your memory."

Harry was pretty sure that Narcissa was planning to do that anyway, to Draco as well as herself, to prevent Lucius from finding out the true story of Harry's demise. But he wanted to make sure Draco didn't confess to Lucius, that wouldn't work well with his plans.

He put Draco's wand back in his hands and then pushed the boy off in the direction of the Manor. Just before Draco disappeared from sight he cast a quiet 'finite incantatem' to lift the Imperius curse. Then he set off in the opposite direction.

Harry wasn't worried Lucius would be fooled for a moment that Harry was dead; after all, their bond would let him know Harry was well and alive. Now all Harry had to do was find a place to hide-out until that idiot Fudge was finally done with Lucius. And he knew just where to go.

With a pop Harry apparated from one forest to another, having entirely forgotten about that tingle of magic he'd felt when he'd entered the forest clearing.

~~ HP ~~ LM ~~

It was night when Harry sneaked over Hogwarts' grounds to the small side door to the kitchens. He'd spent the rest of the afternoon in the Forbidden Forest waiting for the cover of darkness, his invisibility cloak at Malfoy Manor.

A house-elf opened the door for him and Harry told it to get Dobby for him, and not tell anybody else of his presence. The house-elf disappeared and Harry smiled. While he didn't feel like seeing Dumbledore or any of his friends from his time at Hogwarts, it was good to be back. He was sure Dobby could keep him hidden here without anybody else knowing.

At that thought Dobby appeared and started babbling how happy he was to see Harry again, and how was Harry, and was he happy with Lucius, and could Dobby come to the wedding? Harry laughed and motioned for the elf to calm down.

"Dobby, I need your help."

"Oh, Dobby will help Mr Harry Potter any way he can! Just tell Dobby what to do and he will do it!"

"Thank you, Dobby. Now, I need to hide-out here for a while, until Lucius is done with his affairs at the ministry. But I don't want anybody else to know I'm here, do you understand? Not Dumbledore, not any of the other teachers, none of the students, you have to hide me."

"That is no problem! Mr Harry Potter Sir can be staying with us house-elves! You can be staying with Dobby in Dobby's room! Nobody will find him there, not even Headmaster Dumbledore comes into house elves rooms! Headmaster Dumbledore knows house elves is liking their privacy." With that Dobby grabbed Harry's hand and led him through the kitchens to a small door.

"And Dobby will make sure no other house-elves tell on Harry Potter! We can keep secrets better than anybody! Harry Potter come with Dobby, Dobby is sure Dobby's wives will not mind sharing Dobby's room with Harry Potter!"

Dobby's _Wives?_

He was led to a modest room with a low ceiling and seven small beds. Dobby snapped his fingers so that the ceiling became high enough for Harry to stand up straight. With another snap of his fingers Dobby changed the seven small beds into one _very large one – Harry could swear he heard the elf mutter 'Dobby is wanting to do this for __ages' – and a second bed appeared on the other side of the wall, this one obviously meant for Harry. The quilt was red and gold and had snitches embroidered upon it._

"And now Dobby is introducing Harry Potter to Dobby's wives!"

At that six colourfully dressed house-elves entered the room and lined up before Harry as if for a muggle military inspection. Dobby beamed proudly and then proceeded to introduce them one by one. Harry plastered a smile on his face, while inside he started wondering whether this had been such a good idea after all.

"This is Hanky," Harry shook her hand, mumbled 'pleased to meet you', and she giggled and blushed. "And this is Oralee, Bondy, Twinky, Nookey," it was getting harder and harder to keep a straight face, "and Jean-Claude.

Now if Harry Potter is needing anything, _anything at all_, he is telling Dobby or Dobby's wives and they will be getting it for him or doing it for him! There is _nothing_ Dobby and his wives wouldn't be doing for Harry Potter!"

The gleam in Dobby's - and his six wives' - eyes was, to say the least, disturbing. Harry quickly assured the elves that for the moment he was alright, although slightly tired and hungry, and whether he could maybe have some dinner and then some sleep, and that he would tell them the moment he needed anything.

~~ HP ~~ LM ~~

The next couple of days went by fairly quickly. Harry stayed in the kitchens with the house-elves, reading books from the restricted section that Harry had Dobby get for him. But all the while Harry missed Lucius and wondered what was taking him so long to come get him. He was sure Lucius would be able to locate him with their soul bond, and he'd told Dobby not to hide him from Lucius. Surely the ministry would be done with Lucius soon?

Harry missed his soul mate, missed his presence, missed the comfort and the conversations. But most of all he missed the sex. Sharing a room with Dobby and his six wives sure made him horny as hell, and he could understand Dumbledore steering clear of the house-elves private quarters. If all house-elves were this randy and kinky…. 

He'd politely had to decline Dobby's invitations to join them more than once, although he was tempted. Those elves were _creative_. That one thing Jean-Claude had done with just a sock, a photo of professor Snape and a potato …

Harry shook his head to clear his mind of that disturbing image, and returned his attention to the book he was reading: _Hogwarts_ _A _History_. He was reading about Lucius' school years and enjoying the antiques Lucius had got up to when he was a teenager._

A slight cough made Harry look up from the book and he froze at the sight of Dumbledore standing there, twinkling eyes and all. Damn, he should have stayed in Dobby's room instead of coming down to the general kitchen area. All he'd wanted was a few moments respite from the nearly never-ending hot house elf porn that Dobby seemed intent on providing him with. Surreptiously his hand slowly moved towards his wand. Harry wasn't about to let Dumbledore separate him from Lucius again.

Dumbledore gestured him to stay seated and sat down opposite him.

"Don't worry, Harry, I have no intentions of taking you away from Lucius Malfoy again. I can see how happy he makes you, please forgive me for doubting it in the first place. And know you're welcome to stay here and hide from Narcissa Malfoy as long as you want to."

Harry bristled at the remark that he was _hiding_ from Narcissa, but there were more important things he wanted to know.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Ah, but I know all that goes on at Hogwarts," Harry blanched at the thought of the old man knowing about what went on in Dobby's room on a nearly hourly basis. "Chocolate Frog?"

Harry nodded and took the proffered candy. He was feeling slightly peckish and in the mood for chocolate. The frog squirmed to get away, but Harry popped it in his mouth and swallowed it whole. He opened his mouth to ask another question but all of a sudden he couldn't breathe. Harry scrabbled for his wand, then at his throat, desperately trying to take in air. He turned wide-eyes at Dumbledore whose eyes now had a most unholy twinkling and were grey instead of blue. His mouth formed a name just before everything went dark.

'Narcissa.'

~~ HP ~~ LM ~~

Narcissa Malfoy was feeling very pleased with herself as she walked back to Malfoy Manor. Finally she'd rid herself of the Potter boy.

A slight shudder ran through her as the Polyjuice Potion stopped working and she returned back to her own beautiful form.

At first she'd believed Draco's story that he'd indeed killed her rival, although she had been disappointed that he hadn't had the boy's heart or wand as a trophy. She'd obliviated her son's memory, he seemed quite distressed at what he'd done and she didn't need Lucius finding out what had happened to his soul mate. Or more precisely, _who_. She was already finishing the details of her plan to frame one of Potter's friends with the deed.

But she'd wanted to be sure Potter was truly gone, after all, he had killed the Dark Lord and it would not do to underestimate the brat. And so she'd gone to the clearing in the woods and checked the wards to make sure they'd worked to break all communication over the soul bond between her husband and Potter. Then she'd cast a spell to show her what had happened, and to her dismay learnt that not only had Potter cast an Unforgivable on her boy, but also that Draco hadn't been willing to do this one little favour his mother asked him to do.

So Potter was on the loose, and Narcissa couldn't have that. She needed him dead and out of the way more than ever now, and before he went to Lucius to tell on her.

Using Ancient Magicks that had been passed down from mother to daughter, enabling scorned women to seek there revenge, she'd cast a location spell to find out where the boy was hiding. No magic on earth would be able to conceal him from her. And she'd found his hide-out: with the house-elves at Hogwarts.

It had been little work then to sneak into the school and steal two potions from Severus' chambers while Severus was busy fucking her son – ah, Severus – and then one of Dumbledore's hairs for the polyjuice potion. She'd dipped a chocolate frog in the potion that would take care of her rival once and for all, and then headed down to the kitchens disguised as that ugly old man.

The sight of Harry Potter choking to death, his lips turning blue, while those stupid elves panicked at the sight of the venerable Headmaster Dumbledore poisoning the Boy-Who-Lived was one Narcissa wished she could remember forever. As it was unfortunately, she would have to obliviate herself to make sure Lucius never discovered the truth. He could get quite …. unreasonable when upset. Twirling Harry's wand in her hand she walked up to the front doors of Malfoy Manor; she hadn't been able to resist getting at least one trophy. She would dispose of it and those sweet, sweet memories soon enough. Tonight she was going to savour them.

But when she closed the Manor's main doors behind her, her blood ran cold. Lucius was standing there and she saw his eyes widen when they saw exactly whose wand she was holding. Draco was there as well, and had obviously been crying.

"You killed Harry," Lucius whispered in horror and disbelief. With a flick of his fingers he summoned Harry's wand to his hand.

Narcissa started edging nervously back toward the door. Maybe she had made a slight miscalculation in her plans.

"Draco, leave us," Lucius spoke softly, dangerously, as he started advancing on his wife.

"But, father –"

"Now Draco!"

Hurriedly Draco rushed up the stairs to his own rooms, leaving his parents to settle this on their own.

"You killed Harry," Lucius repeated menacingly, and Narcissa desperately tried to open the door at her back, and cursed the anti-apparition wards on the Manor. Her last coherent thought was that although hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, it certainly had none compared to a crossed Malfoy.

~~ HP ~~ LM ~~

Lucius Malfoy sat on the edge of his bed – his and _Harry's_ bed – and gently stroked his soul mate's wand. The wand of his dead soul mate. Harry was dead. Gone. Lost forever. Or at least until they met in a next life time. But Lucius didn't want to wait, he wanted his Harry now!

And while extracting his revenge upon his treacherous wife had been fulfilling – the house elves were still trying to clean up the mess he'd made and get rid of all his wife's remains – it still couldn't change the fact that she had killed Harry and now Harry was dead and Lucius was alone again. Something wet landed on Lucius' hands and he was surprised to realise he was _crying. A Malfoy never cried. 'Merlin, Harry, what have you done to me?' he thought as he wiped away the tears on his face._

A few days ago he'd suddenly felt a _silence_ on the bond between Harry and himself. They hadn't yet been using it for real communication, but this sudden lack of a presence had worried Lucius. At first he'd thought Harry just wanted some privacy, or was maybe preparing a surprise for Lucius upon his return. Lucius loved Harry's surprises, his soul mate was so inventive in bed! There was that one thing he could do with his glasses…

But as the days continued and Harry didn't reply, Lucius had become worried and finally he'd just threatened that bumbling idiot fudge until he backed off, and then returned home. To find that Harry was nowhere to be found in the Manor or on the grounds. Lucius had questioned the house-elves, had cast locating spells, but it was as if Harry had disappeared off the face of the earth.

Then Draco had flooed in from another 'study-session' with Severus, and Lucius had detected the hint of dark magic left by the Imperius and Obliviate curse. A horrible suspicion began to form in Lucius' mind and he'd questioned Draco on Harry's whereabouts. Draco had denied knowing where Harry was, or any knowledge of what might have happened to him But a quick 'finite incantatem' that broke his wife's ill-disguised 'obliviate' soon had his son spilling the awful truth.

Draco had paled and looked up at him in horror, self-loathing and grief.

"Mother – She told me to kill Harry. And I – I killed him. Oh, father, forgive me."

Lucius' rage and grief had known no bounds, and only the realisation that Narcissa obviously must have cast Imperius on Draco to make him do this – after all, the two young men had been getting along very well the past few months after their initial hostility – had stopped him from casting Cruciatus on his son that very moment.

And then Narcissa herself had walked through the doors, brazenly twirling his beloved's wand, and any doubt or hope that Lucius had had that it might not be true, that Harry might still be alive, had been killed. Only death would allow for Harry to be parted from his wand, of that Lucius was sure. He was glad he'd had the presence of mind to send Draco to his rooms, he didn't want his son seeing what he was about to do to his wife. Being able to hear her scream for hours on end was enough punishment for Draco's unwitting accompliceship in Harry's death.

Lucius had taken his time exacting revenge upon his wife, and used every dark magic known to him. The Cruciatus curse was the very least of which Narcissa had had to suffer before he'd finally granted her death. Not that death had proven to be an escape for her. He'd cast one particularly dark spell that had anchored her ghost to a dungeon in the Malfoy Manor where she would be trapped to endure torture upon torture until the Malfoy name was no more. The Malfoys were one of the very oldest wizarding families and had been around for millennia, Narcissa wasn't going to be freed any time soon.

But now the only thing Lucius could think of was that Narcissa was dead and he was finally able to marry Harry, something they'd both wanted desperately. But Harry was dead, gone, taken away from him yet again. Lucius sank back on the bed and hugged Harry's pillow tightly, but it didn't smell of Harry any more. Damn those house-elves and their excessive cleaning!

Fighting to regain his composure Lucius sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes, cast a concealing charm on the tear tracks on his face. He needed a distraction and now, before he did something stupid like commit suicide – but it will enable you to join Harry his treacherous heart whispered – and torturing house elves was a time honoured tradition in the Malfoy household.

When he reached the kitchens however, he found the house elves all gathered in a tight circle and speaking in hushed tones with one another. When they saw him there faces lit up with relief. Now, house elves had looked at Lucius with many different feelings, but relief had certainly not ever been one of those feelings.

"Master Malfoy Sir! We is so glad you is here, we was just going to get you! Dobby has told us that Master Harry Potter is ill and won't wake up, how much Dobby and the other elves is kissing him! You must be coming with us to Hogwarts now!"

And before Lucius could protest, or question that most confusing statement, one of the elves grabbed his hand and suddenly he found himself in Hogwarts' kitchens. The Malfoy part of his brain made a mental note on the fact that apparently anti-apparition wards didn't work against elf-magic, and if only Voldemort had known about that they might have enlisted them into their service instead of torturing them all the time. But now Lucius was too preoccupied with thoughts of Harry to give it much more attention, and he let himself be led by the house elf, his hopes rising once more. Behind him he was aware of the large group of house elves following him.

He was led into a modest room with on one side a large bed, and on the other side an ordinary sized one upon which Harry lay. Lucius rushed to his side, knelt down beside Harry and gently touched his soul mate's face. 

Harry was cold to his touch and Lucius saw that Harry's lips were blue and he wasn't breathing. But now that he was touching him he could sense Harry's presence over the bond once more, however weak, so Harry must still be alive. He quickly cast a 'finite incantatem' in the vain hope that this would wake Harry up, maybe Narcissa had only cast some kind of sleeping charm. Although why she'd confess to killing him if that wasn't the case? But the only thing that happened was that he felt the dampening on the bond lift, and now Lucius could feel Harry fully once more. But Harry was silent, as if asleep.

"Dumbledore is giving Harry Potter chocolate, but it is not Dumbledore, and then Harry Potter is no longer breathing and is sleeping and Dobby and the other elves is trying to wake Harry Potter up but they is not succeeding! Bad house elves!" 

Upon this the elf started banging his head against the wall, as did all the other elves that had gathered in the small room. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Silence, stop that this moment! I will wake Harry up but I want some peace and quiet!"

They obeyed immediately, looking at him hopefully.

Lucius turned back to Harry and brushed a lock of hair away from his forehead. It must have been some kind of poison, but whatever the case, Harry was alive, of that Lucius was sure. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to wake his soul mate up again. Well, a kiss had worked the first time, he might as well give it a try. And otherwise Severus should be able to help him; he was a potions master after all.

With reverence Lucius brushed his lips against Harry's. Unlike the last time they were cold and unyielding, and for a moment Lucius despaired that this time it wouldn't work. Then Harry began to cough, his green eyes snapping open, and he looked at Lucius in panic as he tried to dislodge whatever was caught in his throat. A last violent cough and something jumped out of Harry's throat and across the room; Lucius hexed the poisonous chocolate frog into oblivion so it could cause no further harm.

Harry gulped for air, trying to catch his breath again, while Lucius kissed away Harry's tears, unaware of those he was crying himself.

"You came for me," Harry finally managed, grasping Lucius tightly.

"Of course, I'll never let anybody take you away from me again my love." Lucius fought to get something out of his robes and then presented Harry with a small square box. "I love you more than life itself, Harry Potter, will you marry me?"

Harry's eyes widened and then lit up when he opened the box to find the Malfoy wedding ring. Only death could part it from its bearer; and it wasn't just the fact that he could finally marry Lucius that warmed Harry's heart, but also the knowledge that that wicked witch had finally been disposed of.

"Oh Merlin, yes, Lucius. Yes!"

Harry flung his arms around his soul mate and the two betrothed kissed each other breathless while around them the house elves erupted in cheer and happy tears.

And like in every good fairy tale they all lived happily ever after.

_to be concluded in Harry Potter vs. Beatrix Potter: Fucking Like Bunnies_


	6. Harry Potter vs Beatrix Potter: Fucking ...

For some reason I can't seem to get any links to work, so here are the directions that will lead you to the fifth and final chapter ;)

(like a real fairy tale this is turning into quite a quest!)

Go to my livejournal (www.livejournal.com/users/ntamara), and the fifth part can be found either under the folder HP fanfic among my memories (folder accessible through the userinfo page), or scroll back to the entries for April 8th.

Be warned that it is rated NC-17 and contains explicit m/m sex. 


End file.
